28 años, mi amor
by MikuCrazySmile
Summary: ¿Qué sentían Mary Margaret y David por Emma antes de que se rompiese la maldición? ¿Cómo se sentían al estar junto a ella? Todo es un mar de dudas para ambos, y Emma es su mayor duda.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son producto de la serie Once Upon a Time._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" - Este es el regalo de Lyann Jade_

* * *

Había acogido a una extraña en mi casa, ¿por qué? Supongo que muchos dirían que porque soy estúpida, o demasiado buena. Pero es que había algo en sus ojos, sus rizos rubios y su forma de ser que hacía que algo en mi interior me dijera "es de fiar". Ella es la madre biológica del pequeño y adorable Henry, y está durmiendo en su escarabajo aboyado.

En poco tiempo le he cogido cariño a esta mujer, es buena persona, y sabe cuándo debe plantarle cara a la alcaldesa cuando nadie se atrevería a hacerlo. Puede que acogiéndola yo también estoy plantándole cara de alguna manera a la alcaldesa, puede que solo lo haga por venganza por tanto tiempo de tratarme como a escoria, puede que solo sea una estúpida a la que le gusta acoger extraños en su casa, puede que solo quisiese protegerla.

Recorrí con el dedo mi taza de té y la miré de nuevo, estaba frente a mi, ensimismada en su té, sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba planeando derrotar a Sydney en las elecciones para Sheriff, se veía rabia en su mirada, y tal vez algo de miedo o incomodidad, debió darse cuenta de que la miraba como una atontada desde hace un rato.

Ella es una mujer totalmente madura y formada, por lo menos a simple vista, también bastante realista, por lo que diría que es de lo más negativa, siempre ve el vaso medio vacío, pero nunca se rinde, cualidad admirable. Aunque siempre sentía el impulso de protegerla, como si fuera mi hermana, o mi hija, menuda tontería.

Estuve un buen rato intentando mantener una conversación con ella, pero me resultaba imposible, seguía ensimismada en lo suyo, es como si tuviese un muro en el corazón, un muro indestructible e impenetrable al que solo dejaba entreabrir de vez en cuando la puerta, como para tomar aire fresco. Ahora mismo había dejo entreabrir sus puertas para dejar que parte de mi pase dentro, o por lo menos eso parecía. A diferencia de ella, yo dejo entrar a todo el mundo, por eso me vienen problemas de todo tipo, sobre todo de amor.

Cuando se conocía un poco mejor a Emma se podía ver que había ciertas cosas que se deben esquivar al tener una conversación con ella, como las conversaciones sobre sus padres, o cualquier cosa de su pasado, es como si quisiese formar de nuevo su vida borrando lo anterior.

Sin duda, al único al que le ha abierto del todo la puerta de su muro es a henry, que con su inocencia ha conseguido llegar muy muy adentro de éste, Emma vive para protegerle y cuidarle, sobre todo de Regina. Yo sentía algo parecido cuando estaba con ella, sólo quería cuidarla y protegerla de lo malo, un sentimiento extraño.

-Emma, ¿te apetece pasear o hacer algo?

-Claro, vamos a pasear, necesito despejarme un poco.-sonríe y se levanta de su asiento.

La miro, alegremente, los momentos con ella me gustan, siento que cada vez me acerco más a ella, y, por alguna razón, lo único que quiero es eso, estar más y más cerca de ella.

/

No hacía nada que había despertado del coma, todo estaba confuso y solo había dos personas que por encima de todo me hacían sentirme que estaba a salvo, Mary Margaret y Emma, la sheriff.

Esta última ni siquiera me resultaba familiar, pero al estar cerca de ella y Mary Margaret sentía que mi pasado estaba de alguna manera ligado a ellas, como si fuesen lo único que importase, un sentimiento extraño teniendo en cuenta que tengo una mujer y una vida que supuestamente no tienen nada que ver con ellas, interesante.

Mi vida desde que desperté ha sido un caos, como si hubiese pasado un huracán en mi mente. La maestra que me encontró tirado en el puente de los trolles ha causado una sensación en mi increíble, sentía que era la única persona en mi vida, que era algo más que la persona que me salvó la vida, era algo más que una simple vecina, más que una maestra y más que una voluntaria del hospital.

Emma, a mi parecer, no es ese tipo de personas que agradan a simple vista, en realidad no suelen agradar, pero por algún motivo ella era especial, parecía no ser realmente la persona que pretende, como si tuviese una capa de hierro oxidado en su corazón, y que se estuviese quitando cacho a cacho, dejando ver alguna vez un gesto de cariño.

Me encontré con ella y Mary Margaret y sonreí con alegría, siempre era genial verlas, como si no pudiese esperar más para estar con ellas. Iban acompañadas del hijo de Emma, henry, un niño encantador que mostraba hacia mi un extraño cariño, que yo, sin saber por qué, me sentía obligado a corresponder.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas, caballero.-Bromeé, por algún motivo pensé que sería gracioso, pero el único que me devolvió la broma fue Henry, las "damas" se limitaron a sonreír.- ¿Queréis tomar algo?

-A eso venimos, ¿nos quieres acompañar? – pregunta Emma lo más amable que puede.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría.

Después de sentarnos, un silencio incómodo entre todos y un Henry notablemente entusiasmado por la situación, comenzamos a conversar. Por lo visto, Emma es mucho más distinta de lo que aparenta, no es siempre la mujer dura y fría que parece. Cuando está con henry muestra su faceta cariñosa más que nunca.

Cuanto más estaba junto a Emma más sentía ese impulso de cuidarla, como si fuese su padre o algo. Ese momento en la cafetería fue como un momento en familia, y me hizo sentirme a gusto y arropado, el calor de una verdadera familia, no sabía qué pensar, me resultaba todo tan raro y confuso.

Asociaba sus ojos azules con los de Mary Margaret, era muy parecidos, y muchas cosas en ellas dos, es como si estuviesen conectadas, y a veces sorprendía a Mary Margaret mirando a Emma con los mismos ojos con los que yo a veces la miro. ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo? ¿Quién es Emma para nosotros?

De algo estoy seguro, es mucho más de lo que aparenta a simple vista, es mucho más que una mujer de 28 años, pero, ¿quién es en realidad?


End file.
